


Untitled bath tub porn

by roxymissrose



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/pseuds/roxymissrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex innocently takes a bath, Clark pounces, mild porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled bath tub porn

There was no sound of running water, so maybe Lex wasn't in the shower yet.

Clark balanced a stack of towels, still warm from the dryer and smelling of those tissue things Mom put in with the wet clothes, tapped on the door with his free hand. "Towel service," he called out and opened the door, in the middle of apologizing for them only having the one tiny bathroom, when his words shriveled up like—like old grapes and just—stopped. _what, what's going on?_ his body demanded of his brain because for one long moment Clark forgot all about that breathing thing. "Oh gosh," he gasped, when his brain got his lungs started again.

Grey eyes stared horrified into green. "Ho-oly shi--crap," Clark mumbled and then cursed himself for sounding like a four year old.

Lex gaped up at him from where he sat kind of curled and folded over in the too small tub, then reached out to twitch the shower curtain to and Clark held out a hand, "Don't, it's one of those tension—" and of course the rod popped off the wall and with a cheerful chiming of shower rings and worn internal springs, fell down, squarely clipping the crown of Lex's head as it did.

"*Damn* it—" Lex rubbed the reddening spot and glared up at Clark as if he'd whacked him personally and Clark was a little miffed by that—he hadn't bought the stupid rod. Still, Lex was a guest and guests shouldn't have to be assaulted by shower rods or cow poop or get toes trod on by big hooves or wear second hand, too-big rubber boots and Clark's old shirts…actually, that part Clark could find no wrong with….

Clark swallowed and smiled and held his towel filled hands up in a hopeful, conciliatory gesture. "I brought--I didn't—we all know—sorry. I guess this really isn't what you're used to. Um, why are you sitting in the tub? Nobody takes a bath—"

"Hot water and sore muscles go together well," Lex interrupted. "Though generally I'm sitting in more than a cupful of water—"Lex stopped and blushed slightly. "Not that I mean to criticize."  
Clark grinned and shrugged. The grin slunk away when Clark realized he was aiming a grin at a naked Lex. A Lex who was more or less smiling back and seemed to have forgotten that he was *naked* in front of Clark. Probably still dazed from the rod, poor guy, Clark thought. He took a step forward, inhaled and without meaning for it to happen, a weird noise escaped his mouth—it was supposed to have been words--and Lex stopped grinning.

What happened next, Clark was never able to explain. Oh, it could have been the steam, probably was the steam, it was awfully steamy in that little room. Or maybe temporary insanity, a perfectly legal defense—no, it was human pheromones affecting his non-human self in an unexpected sex-spore way and forever after he stuck with the 'I'm alien' defense but at any rate, he took another step and another until he was staring down at an extremely uncomfortable and maybe even a little frightened Lex cowering under an eight inch square of terry fabric. "Clark?"

Clark set the bundle of clean towels down on the toilet lid, reached out a hand and like a man stupefied, ran his fingertips along the cream and caramel, butter-smooth, curve of Lex's shoulder. He had a brief intense flash of hunger. Or something. "Hi…"

"Clark, what the hell—oh."

Clark smiled, admired how clever of Lex to hold his breath. He traced the circle of the small rose-blushed dot of Lex's nipple, blushed himself when the rosy bit of flesh puckered under his fingertip, got hard and made Clark wonder…he pinched the stiff nub between his fingers.

Lex gasped and his hips jerked, sloshing water almost out of the tub and Clark sank to his knees to watch how Lex's nipple hardened even more, fascinated by the way it got darker. It felt like a little warm pebble and Clark leaned forward, ignoring Lex's sharp intake when his hair tickled his chest, and touched the tip of his tongue to Lex, drew little damp circles around it and flicked at the sparse thin strands of bright red hair that tried to circle the dark rose areola. He lapped at water and the tangy salt drops breaking out on Lex's chest. _Nice,_ Clark thought. _More,_ Clark thought.

"Fuck—" Lex spat and it wasn't until then that Clark noticed Lex's perfect little strawberry of a nipple wasn't the only thing getting rosier and harder. Clark watched Lex's dick swell, jerking towards his navel and smiled around the tight flesh he was grazing with his teeth.

"Lex…" he moved the finger he'd been tweaking Lex's unoccupied nipple with (so that it wouldn't feel neglected) to the tip of Lex's dick and copied the movement there. Lex's dick head was smooth and silky and his finger tingled with the feel, Clark's whole body shivered with it. A flicker of thought made him press down carefully; the pressure caused the slit to pout open like a little pink mouth. He'd done this to himself, never anyone else and while he might possibly have imagined doing something like this to nebulous imaginary boys who may or may not have looked a bit like Lex…the reality was so much better. He'd never imagined that Lex would grunt like he'd been shocked, or that the fluid that bubbled up inside the pink slit would drip so freely over the head of Lex's dick and be so warm or so thick until it met the water beaded up on Lex's flesh.

Lex let out a delicate little grunt again and tried to raise his arms but Clark idly put a hand in the middle of Lex's chest, barely noticing he'd pinned him in place, not really hearing Lex moan because he was watching Lex's hips buck up, and his dick jerk and drool pre-come. He rubbed his fingers over it again, and then rubbed his fingertips together with a frown, touched his tongue to the slick stuff clinging to the pads.

Lex made a noise like parts of him hurt and gasped, "God damn it Clark, damn it, let me up." But Clark wasn't alarmed. He was…learning.

"No," Clark said thoughtfully after a bit, "I think you like this…" He drew a tight hand up Lex's shaft and said, "Shhh," when Lex yelped. "Shush," he said again and began to jerk Lex off the way he liked it, tight and fast but wisely adjusted that speed and grip to Lex's delicate human parts. Lex's face underwent a dance of emotions—pain and shock and anger and desire. He made a strangled noise that pushed Clark's hips into the side of the tub, the cool porcelain soaking up the heat of his belly. Lex writhed, slapped at the water but mostly kept the noise to a minimum; bit his lip so hard that Clark waited for it to bleed. Strangely, the thought of Lex's lip beaded with blood sent a pulse through him that started at his navel and ended in his balls. Out of nowhere came the thought, slithering around his astonished brain-cells…what would it taste like, Lex's blood? Would it be salty, sweet, would it be as hot as…Clark worried momentarily, having never had the desire to taste blood before and was that some kind of horrible harbinger of...but a look at Lex's cheeks flushed a bright red, his soft mouth drawn into a tight O flooded Clark with a feeling that if it wasn't love was definitely fondness. Oh, okay, it wasn't the blood he wanted, it was Lex--

Clark decided he's think about love later, some time when he wasn't busy trying to make Lex come so hard he'd pass out.

Clark glanced at the wet soaking his skin, at Lex's dripping cock head and thought, well, there was that, something he could taste, and leaned over. Lex shuddered and blurted out, "No!", which Clark knew was ridiculous, so he ignored him and lapped over the tiny pulsing slit, congratulated himself on being so clever because surely this tasted better than—anything.

Lex exploded over Clark's tongue, assaulting his taste buds. Sweet, salty, sharp, a hint of soap and water and skin and then Lex was moving too much. Clark let him slip out of his mouth to take a breath and Lex moaned like he'd lost a limb. Here Clark figured out it wasn't Lex moving but him, his hips were insisting that he rub against the side of the tub. He grinned at Lex but Lex only blinked, open-mouthed and stunned and Clark decided he liked that look. He put his mouth back on Lex, expecting a grateful moan or something but Lex just choked, almost a sob, before he pushed up into Clark's mouth. Clark couldn't stop his hips from grinding against the now warm side of the tub; he sucked and licked the length of Lex, and dropped his hand into the water, between Lex's legs and let the warm weight of Lex's balls sit on his palm, his wrist, as he reached under Lex to pull him closer. His fingers grazed Lex's ass, slipped between water slick cheeks and Lex threw his head back and hissed.

Clark thought it had been an especially good idea to rub and grip Lex's cheeks because the skin was so soft and gave so nicely under his fingers but Lex had jerked upwards rather harder than before and his dick hit the back of Clark's throat and then slid *in* in a way that, at first, scared Clark and then, became all he wanted--Lex's dick in his throat, the feel as it swelled and jerked and Clark pulled back to breathe and suddenly his mouth was full of thick, slick, *hot* come and all he could do was swallow, and swallow, and swallow and the heat in his mouth matched the heat in his gut and his balls and there was an amazing explosion of feeling, so fucking hot and good, like a punch of ecstasy....

When he could think clearly again he felt wet and slippery inside his shorts and all down one thigh. Lex was panting—gray shining from between his barely open eyelids and the water was freezing and uncomfortable. Clark licked his lips, and Lex shuddered and cursed. He heaved himself over the side of the tub, and gripped the waistband of Clark's shorts with intent and a strength that startled Clark—he jerked back and set hands against Lex's chest.

Frustration laced the growl that rumbled out of Lex and Clark winced."Damn it Clark…here, just let me."

"I'm…good, you know…already, unh."

"You suck me off in a Barbie-sized tub with your mom and dad probably feet away and you're too shy to tell me you came just from that? And that, by the way, is wildly erotic."

Clark was torn between preening and knocking himself out on the edge of the tub…but as Lex had pointed out, it was a little late for shy. "Pretty much, yes, what you said."

"Oh, this is not the end, Clark, no way is this the end."

Lex stood, the chill water running off him and drawing Clark's eye to the tight, lithe shape in front of him—that he'd touched, more than touched. He knew Lex now, he thought. He knew something about Lex that Lex didn't know about him. He reveled in that for a minute before he realized—Lex was never going to let that stand. All right then. "Not the end, hunh?" Clark grinned. "Good to know that. Towel?"

Lex scowled at him like he was deeply offended and Clark smiled. He knew better than that. He couldn't wait to see what happened next.

5-12-2011


End file.
